Lurking In The Shadows
by SpitfireColt
Summary: Hiccup's life wasn't horrible and it wasn't great. Everything is just leading up to the moment he looks forward to the most, getting out of this small town. Only then does Hiccup feel like he can embrace the secrets about himself that he carries. However, all of that might be about to change. How small is a small town? Why does it feel like suddenly everything got complicated?
1. Chapter 1

SLAM! Hiccup smashed his fist on the evil contraption that woke him up. "Take that, you hateful alarm." He said, groaning as he rolled over in an attempt to ignore the very rude awakening. Suddenly, he bolted upright. "Of course, it had to be Monday.." He quickly stumbled out of bed hurriedly began to get ready for purgatory. _'Oh, did I say purgatory? I meant to say school.'_ Thought Hiccup bitterly as he hopped out of his room while trying to put on his boot, he could smell breakfast being made in the kitchen. Eggs, bacon, pancakes and... burnt toast?

Hiccup sighed as he entered the kitchen to see his dad frantically trying to get the toaster to stop smoking. There was something rather comical about a man of his stature nearly bouncing around in his attempt to clear the smoke with his spatula. How a man as large as an ox suddenly could take on the description of "nimble" would forever remain a mystery to Hiccup.

Hiccup was brought back to present day when his father began yelling at the toaster. "Confound you, you useless spewer of endless terror!" Hiccup resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm sure it's feeling so remorseful now that you've given it a firm talking to." Stoick jumped, startled. "Oh! Hiccup! You're uh... You're up.." Hiccup raised an eyebrow at that. "Last time I checked, I thought so. Hiccup replied. Stoick, now thoroughly embarrassed asked, "Uh son? Just how long were you.. ya know.. standing there?" "Long enough. Is that the fourth toaster you've fried this year?" Hiccup questioned. "No! Third! ...fine. That's the fourth one. I think you should cook the toast from now on..." Stoick replied. Hiccup snickered as he answered, "Yeah, who knows when I might die from burnt toast food poisoning." Hiccup's eyes widened realizing what he just said. He stole a glance at his dad, expecting a glare. Stoick just sat there with wide eyes. Then, Stoick began to chuckle, then an all-out laugh. 'Well that was... slightly unexpected...' Hiccup thought to himself. Laughter is what you would call a rarity for his " too manly to show a facial expression" father, all the man ever does is scowl at anything and anyone other than his food. Well, don't look a gift-horse in the mouth as the old saying goes.

Hiccup quickly ate and took off for school. A senior in high school with straight A's and no friends aside from his math class partner Fishlegs, if you could call it friendship, would describe Hiccup's school life. As one might expect, he was ready for it to be over. One thing he hated was the idea of being stuck in a small town doing small town stuff for the rest of his life. He was meant for something big, he just knew it. He'll find what exactly that something is when school is over and he can get out of here, but just getting that far is all that matters right now. This place holds too many memories anyways.

'Oh yay, and look who just had to stand in front of the door!' Hiccup thought as he neared the building. 'Why did I think I would miss out on my daily dose of joy today?' Hiccup thought with a glare. There, at the door stood Snotlout and his "gang". Also known as the start of a very long morning if not avoided. _'Looks like I need to take the long way around again.'_ Hiccup thought. Quickly, before anyone could take note of him having been there, he crept around to the back of the building and tapped on the door he knew was the janitor's door. He counted in his head as he knocked five times on the door, even though he'd done this so many times he didn't technically need to count anymore.

He mentally crossed his fingers as the door opened, and sighed in relief when he saw who he wanted to. "Oi, 'iccup! What are you doin' 'ere? Did ya miss ma words of wisdom fer ya that soon?" Hiccup shook his head as he walked through the door. "Of course Gobber, how could I ever last without your truly moving and thoughtful words for the wise? I would be utterly lost without your brilliant counsel oh great and mighty wise one!" "Heh heh heh, of course ya would lad! I know ya already mourn th' day when ya can't rely on this hunk of beauty!" Gobber said, while striking a heroic pose. Good ol' Gobber never changes. "So, same as always this mornin'? Gobber asked with a thoughtful look. "Yes Gobber" Hiccup replied, "I'm running from the cops and need a back way escape. Could you help me out?" Laughter twinkled in Hiccup's eyes. If only he didn't have classes, staying and battling Gobber's wit was way more appealing than hiding from people all day. Gobber played along, rubbing his chin as though considering his options. "Well, ah might know a way of escape, but it will take all ye've got to get there!" "Please," Hiccup said, "We all know that nothing out there can handle all this raw power." He said while gesturing to himself. Gobber laughed. "In yer dreams lad. Off with ya now, wouldn't want to miss all the fun!" "Of course not, because what could be better than school?" Hiccup asked with a shake of his head though he was still smiling. "I'll see you after school Gobber!" He said as he hurried away.

Hiccup never forgot how he learned to value ol' Gobber, or how much he truly leaned on the man for support throughout life nowadays. When Gobber found him hiding in the cleaning closet four years ago crying and not wanting to go home or back to class, Gobber practically took him in hand to see to it that Hiccup had something other than his fish bringing positivity into the boy's life. Hiccup chuckled sadly to himself as he thought about the fact that Gobber was probably the only reason still at school and not dead in a ditch somewhere. Ironically enough, turns out that Gobber actually used to wrestle with his father, even though they had since lost contact. Gobber said it was just because he didn't want to bother Stoic that he never took up Hiccup's offer to get them back in touch, but Hiccup suspected something had happened between the two. They both have such heard heads after all...

Hiccup shook his head at the thought and threw his hood up, knowing it was time to face reality again and put aside the mystery of the two crazy men. Being careful to not get spotted, he slipped into class and began the boor that is his high school life. 'It's only for a few more months, then I'm getting out of here.' He told himself. It wasn't even that he technically needed to be here, there wasn't anything that was taught that he needed to know or learn, he was far past all of this anyways. However, part of the luxury of being him was who his dad was. Stoic would kill him if he didn't "do the high school thing." Hiccup suspected that Stoic was hoping the peer pressure of sports and events would push Hiccup to be a better... something... something, anything other than what he was now, which, in short, was a hermit.

Could anyone really blame him though? The world was full of dull and cruel people, how is that interesting and better than the solitude that Hiccup took comfort in? It's not like anyone cared anyway, minus perhaps the few people that Hiccup considered to be his friend. And the only reason his dad cared in the first place was that he didn't want Hiccup to be the laughing stock of his social life, not because Stoic really cared about the level of mental health his son was at. Hiccup didn't blame Stoic, Honestly, the man was all manner of awkward himself ever since that day. In never was his area of expertise to think of the best way to raise a child anyway.

Hiccup looked down at his notebook, now filled with unreadable scribbles. The good side to these useless classes was his ability to use the time to think. he could dream of his escape. Hiccup was never so irrational as to make a foolish decision, so every piece of his plan needed to be perfect. Was he running away? Well, yes and no. Not in the reckless sense of the word, more in the mental aspect of it. He was fleeing from this place, from the memories, and from the small-town foolishness, yes. But this wasn't an overnight and disappearing by morning type of thing. If there was one thing Hiccup wasn't, it was petty. No, he would tell his dad to his face he was leaving, and he would have a plan for every step of the way.

The only thing to wonder about is what he would do after he left... Sure, he had dreams as much as the next guy about what he might want to do, maybe he could become an engineer or be a mechanic or perhaps he should be a writer? Hiccup almost laughed out loud when he pictured himself in a coffee shop with a beanie and a latte, pounding away at a computer. Yeah, probably not his thing. Maybe instead he should seek work in some type of law enforcement? _'Heh, yeah there's a thought. I'll just galavant through the night with the adrenaline of all the paperwork piles.'_ He thought to himself. He always wondered at the fact that he could be so full of justice and yet so greatly despise the paperwork that follows almost every form of justice. It's almost as though someone got a laugh at the thought and decided with a twisted sense of humor that it should be done. Of course, there were other ways to implement justice that didn't require as much boredom, so maybe he could find a decent enough a loophole, but unless it was flying a helicopter, none of them held enough excitement for Hiccup. Sure, he could very well do paperwork and do so with excellence, but honestly, he already had enough unnecessary paperwork between a breath of fresh air and himself. After all, he was trying to get AWAY from the mundane, same-old-same-old type of life. He could feel it in his very bones, the need for something greater.

As usual, the day was going by like a blur. Lunch had come and gone and now Hiccup found himself walking mindlessly to math class. Only after this class did his day really begin.

Fishlegs was already at class and brightened a tad when Hiccup walked in. Fishlegs was the exact opposite of Hiccup. Where Hiccup could care less about studying (though partially because he really didn't need to), Fishlegs would break a sweat the moment the teacher handed out a piece of paper, regardless if it was a test or not. And where Hiccup was sick of his days running together, Fishlegs seemed to crave quiet and simple. Hiccup gave a wave in acknowledgment and headed to the seat behind Fishlegs.

"Hiccup! Dude, I really need help right now, they had a surprise quiz in physics today and I wasn't ready and I'm freaking out right now. What if I failed it?! They should know that my body can't handle stress hormones, why would they spring something like that one me? I even petitioned the state representative about finding a way to reconsider the health side-effects of such things and whether or not we can push to find a more effective way of teaching, it's scientifically proven that the school system in our country isn't the best anyway!" "Fishlegs! Slow down, you haven't taken a breath since I walked in the room man.." That was another way that he and Fishlegs were a complete opposite. Hiccup could be silent for life and not mourn it one bit, but Fishlegs could talk the ears off a deaf person. Actually, he could probably talk the ears off a concrete house... "I'm sure you did fine Fishlegs, you practically live to study anyway so the likelihood of you not passing that quiz is ridiculously low." Hiccup said, trying to sooth the kid. Fishlegs stopped his ranting and breathed. "You're right Hiccup, I'm sure it will be fine. Sorry." "No need to apologize, I get it." Hiccup replied, patting Fishlegs on the back comfortingly.

They sat down and class began soon after. Again Hiccup retreated to his thoughts. It wasn't soon enough that class let out and Hiccup left with a quick "see ya around" to Fishlegs. Yeah, he and Fishlegs were pretty chill. Once in a while, they would hang out at each other's house, but other than that they were basically a support for each other during the rough patches at school. Breathing a sigh of relief, Hiccup hurried to what he considered to be one of the better parts of his day. Working out with Gobber.

Definitely not what people would suspect to bring a slight spring in Hiccup's steps, especially since anyone who had ever thought to attempt something like that with the giant meathead would know the grueling tales of the man's skill were not over exaggerated. But that's something that Hiccup was grateful for. Back when Gobber took him under his wing so to speak, he had asked if Hiccup would like to work on some skills to keep him from suffering from an eternal black eye and sore rear end. Hiccup at the time was afraid, every effort thus far to better himself physically ended with the disappointment that followed being as small-boned as he was and people trying not to break him simply by breathing. But with Gobber, no, Hiccup knew within seconds that this man wouldn't treat him like he couldn't handle something. The man solidly whacked Hiccup on the back of the head for freezing up the moment Gobber took a stance, and despite a sore head that had him wondering if the black eye wasn't a better choice at this point, he was thrilled that he actually had a chance. To him, this was a small taste of freedom.

The man in question is not where he is supposed to be, Hiccup observed. Usually, he was here, right on time. Here being the, what Gobber prides himself on being a sort of dojo, even though in Hiccup's eyes it was more of a big garage with a mat in the center and some weights and a few combat weapons. _'Eh, I guess it does depend on what one's definition of a dojo is..'_ Hiccup thought to himself. Gobber's place wasn't far from the school, which worked out since he could just walk through the forest behind the school and avoid people altogether. Hiccup slipped into the house as he had done many times before and tried to find the missing teacher. _'Seriously, how hard is it really, to find a man that big and loud?'_

Hiccup walked into the kitchen to find, for a second time that day, a ridiculous sight. There was Gobber, with... are those... spectacles on his face? This dork had a double-decker sandwich in one hand and was reading whatever book it was that seemed to catch his eye today, and was reading out loud despite the face full of food. "Oi 'iccup! Glad ya join th' party!" Gobber said when he caught sight of Hiccup's unimpressed face in the doorway. "We'll g' started in a minute. Ya want one?" Gobber gestured to the pile he was holding, now half gone. Hiccup tried not to look to squeamish. "Ya know what Gobber, I'm good! I'll just grab a drink..." Hiccup said. "Now see, tha's part of yer problem righ' there, ya need t' eat if ya want t' put some meat on yer bones!" Gobber said, his monster for a sandwich now swinging dangerously close to Hiccup's face. Hiccup wondered if this was a good example of a fight or flight situation in modern-day society, along with unwanted interaction with distant family members at get-togethers. Surely no one would blame him if he bolted rather than eat... was that a whole fish between the bread? Honestly, it was a genuine fight not to lose what little he had for lunch. Hiccup swore on every star he knew that the lunch at school had never sounded so good in comparison right now. What good was the natural instinct to rid the surroundings of danger, if not to burn this monstrosity in front of him? Hiccup had the sneaking suspicion this was no doubt part of the reason Gobber was rarely seen with any other human. _'It's doubtful a cockroach would eat... that...'_ Hiccup thought to himself. "Uhhhhhh hey Gobber! Don't you think it's time to train now? Don't want to waste time, you know what they say about wasting daylight!" Hiccup said, backing up quickly to avoid a faceful of the sandwich. "Aye yer right lad, best git t' it then!" Gobber said, as he put the entire sandwich in his mouth and began hobbling out of the kitchen. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, grabbed a water and followed after Gobber.

This was the kind of days that made life bearable. It's was almost sad, the fact that this house held more joy and memories than his own home. Stoic... Well, he meant well at least, but home definitely didn't feel like home. In fact, one could say it was anything but a home. It had a coldness that couldn't be removed with heat and even the light of the sun couldn't remove the lonely feeling that the very walls held. Even the big clock on the wall at the top of the stairs echoed with a resounding tick that only furthered the lack of joy that rang through the house. It didn't surprise Hiccup that, without intending to, he truly sought refuge anywhere but there. Maybe if his dad was home more often it would be different, but then again probably not. Stoic was no homemaker. He practically lived in his room when he was home anyway, unless the lure of food became too great long enough for him to shuffle out of his room for something edible. Gobber's home, on the other hand, was the exact opposite. The man's walls were more often covered to the ceiling with knick-knacks and junk that probably had no use to begin with, but Gobber would insist otherwise and follow up with a story of how he procured the object currently in question and why he needed it, the pack rat. Hiccup almost thought to make a sign that said, "Warning, avalanche risk, speak quietly for fear of certain death," but more than likely there'd be no room for it anywhere anyway. But at least one didn't feel lost and lonely here. There was always something to do, to be done, to make. Yes, this house was rich with laughter. Even on a gloomy type of day, this house was a safe haven from the world outside. One could huddle in the office and find joy in the repeated tales days gone by. Gobber should've been famous for his story-telling, if only because of how excited he got when thinking back to a different time.

"Oi 'iccup! Ya betta' get yer wee hinny in 'er, headaches ain't gona make themselves!" Gobber hollered, despite the hypocrisy of his words. Hiccup chuckled. Good ol' Gobber never changed. Practice with Gobber was always something that got Hiccup moving, literally and figuratively. Hiccup really did have a lot of respect for the ability that Gobber had for tailoring a session to what Hiccup himself needed. See, given the tinier, lacking brawn and whatnot, he could never train like say, his father for example, at least not with the hopes of being alive at the end of it. No, he needed something that would bring out his strength. His mind, and his agility and Gobber did just that. "Wher's yer head at lad?" Gobber hollered. "It's th' mindless wondering tha'll git ya killed!"

"Yeah, I hear ya." Hiccup said with a small smile. They both reached for their weapon of choice, a bo staff for Hiccup and of course a battleax for Gobber. Hiccup was pretty sure the man slept with that thing by his bed.. Gobber took a stance, Hiccup did likewise. They eyed one another carefully.

The downside to fighting the same person for four years is you learn how they fight. You pick up on every subtle move, the shift in their eyes, the twitch in their feat. They know your moves and you know theirs. The upside, in attempt to gain the upper hand, you never know what will happen when desperation sets in, which means you have a risk of getting a solid pummeling due to carelessness. Hiccup grinned at the too calm teacher in front of him.

"Whatcha' waitin' for 'iccup? Decided yer better off in th' hen house?" Gobber asked, grinning almost ear to ear. Mind games. The true battle during any fight had begun. _'Ah, the bait. Two can play at that, oh mighty grandmaster!'_ Hiccup thought. "I thought it was polite to let the ladies go first!" Hiccup jested back. "Ohh now yev done it!" Gobber quickly sprang into action. They exchanged a series of blows never taking their eyes off the other as they circled. "Wishbone!" "Meatsack!" Wha', did yer goldfish teach you how to swing?" "Oh puh-lease! My goldfish could bat your attempts away with his tailfin!" "Wha'd ya say lad?! You'll pay fer tha'!"

Up until this point, they weren't really doing much outside of a light warm up, throwing mocking insults from time to time. Laughing on occasion and all while chasing each other around the room. But then something shifted. One breath, one heartbeat, suddenly everything was very different.

Gobber suddenly lost all humor.

Hiccup stumbled back confused as Gobber suddenly charged at him without restraint. There was a void look in Gobber's eyes, and it scared Hiccup to his bone. _'What's happening?! Where did this come from?!'_


	2. Day Turned to Night

Author's Note:

Hey there everyone! Welcome and thank you for joining me on my first adventure into writing my own fanfic. :) I wanted to first invite any comments, advise and overall thoughts, I'm hoping this will end up being a rather large story since I already have plans for a much bigger picture than just a quick wrap-up kind of job and I want anyone who reads this to feel free to be apart of the journey. I'll try to answer questions and comments as time allows here, so please feel free to participate. I've been reading fanfiction since I was about thirteen, so I already feel like I know a lot of people/fellow writers here and in a way it feels like a big family and I've learned to value the voice of the community here. As far as this story goes, I'll be explaining little things as we go along, but for now, I'll just say I'll try to avoid cliffhangers as much as I can and that while these first few chapters may seem a little slow or don't make sense, hang in there. Everything is going to play into the big picture. Also, sorry in advance for any mistakes, I will fix them as I find them! So until next time, enjoy and I'll see ya around! ~Spitfire

\- Chapter 2: Day Turned to Night

"Gobber?" Hiccup tried to get a response only to duck into a roll out of the way of the incoming blade. "Gobber! What's going on? Gobber answer me!" Hiccup shouted at his mentor.

"Heh, you're really funny, you almost had me the-Ahck?!" Hiccup cried in shock when Gobber swung the handle of his battleax right into Hiccup's shoulder that he now held in pain. He didn't think it was dislocated, but it would definitely be bruised later. If this was supposed to be a joke somehow, the humor was lost on Hiccup. He lept away as he rammed his staff into Gobber's stomach, creating what Hiccup hoped would be enough distance to get a read on what the hell was going on right now. "Gobber, talk to me.." Gobber only stared blankly at Hiccup and twirled his ax in response, getting ready to charge once more. It wasn't so much the giant man charging at Hiccup while swinging a battleax that bothered him, Gobber had already done that many times before. No, it was the look on his face. Usually, there was always a twinkle in his eyes or a challenge in his mouth. But this, nothingness... No expression, no light, no mercy. Something was different. Hiccup had a suspicion that his life would never be the same, though he had no idea why.

Hiccup narrowed his eyes. _'Okay, so maybe deal with this and talk later...'_

Quickly Hiccup started thinking about a game plan. Clearly for whatever reason Gobber didn't feel like talking. Maybe it was that fish... Hiccup eyed the man in front of him. Quickly, Hiccup raced forward and aimed a strike at Gobber's head, perhaps simply to knock some sense into the man, only to be deflected and driven backward. He charged again, frustration laced his every movement as he gripped his staff tighter and aimed for Gobber's hand, hoping to disarm him. Gobber barely dodged the incoming blow, sidestepping and spinning with the movement he swung his ax at Hiccup's now vulnerable side. Hiccup brought down his staff on the ax, halting it mid-strike. Hiccup grunted slightly as the bo rattled in his hands with the hit. Hiccup hooked the ax with his bo and began trying to twist it out of Gobber's hands, only to realize this was a mistake as Gobber dug in his heels and began to yank Hiccup around the room with blunt strength.

Gobber wrenched his ax backward, practically dragging Hiccup with it as he fought for footing and untangled his staff from the ax. Gobber eyed Hiccup quietly. He knew that Hiccup was confused and probably frustrated, but this was a necessary evil. He knew Hiccup was a tough kid and would understand eventually, even though he didn't like it anymore himself. Hiccup had become like his very own son over the past few years. Gobber knew Hiccup's home life wasn't what it should be. Hiccup would reason to himself to make it more positive than it was, but it was truly no way for a young man to live. And Stoic the old fool, he practically left the kid for dead. How could he not see how burdened the boy in front of him had become? Stoic had always been rather daft, but to this extent? He had done nothing to ease Hiccup's load, nor prepare him for the future that lay before him. Gobber sighed inwardly. He had come to be very fond of the now young man and bled for the fact that his father didn't see what was so obvious. All Gobber could do about it though is work from the shadows and hope that he could prevent any damage that would be unrepairable. Gobber tightened his grip on his ax. Besides, he had a promise to keep. Stealing himself once more he rushed Hiccup, surprising him with the sudden movement, and swept him off his feet.

Hiccup jumped up, shaking off the now ache in his back and charged at Gobber again striking him in the leg. Gobber grunted and brought a meaty fist to Hiccup's side. Hiccup was again thrown back, wincing as he tried to suck in the oxygen that had just been knocked out of him. Shaking himself and ignoring the pain in his side, Hiccup lept forward, twisting his bo in his hands he once again hooked Gobber's ax, this time spinning it out of the man's hands and disarming him completely. He then kicked the ax out of reach and held his staff at Gobber's neck.

"Okay, now, I don't have a clue what that was about," Hiccup said, panting, "but perhaps now we can-hey wha-AHH?!" Gobber had yanked the staff out of his hands and swept Hiccup off his feet and pushed Hiccup down with the staff roughly. "Nev'r hesitate! Nev'r! Th' world will always go fo' th' kill 'iccup!" Gobber shouted. Hiccup stared up at Gobber with mouth agape and wide eyes in shock. "What's this really about Gobber?" Hiccup asked. Gobber's eyes softened and he reached a hand down to help Hiccup up. He stared at Hiccup firmly and asked, "Wha' do ya really fight fo' lad?" Hiccup stared at him quizzically. "I... fight to avoid living in a hospital?" "No 'iccup, wha' do ya _really_ fight for?" Gobber asked searchingly. Hiccup shook his head, "I don't know Gobber. Probably to stop at least some of the evil in the world, maybe save a kid like me someday or something." Gobber sighed. "Ye've got t' find th' reason ya fight 'iccup. A fight withou' ah reason is th' greatest crime of all." Again Hiccup stared at him in confusion. "So coming here every day to spar is-" "Should be t' prepare fo' somethin' greater! I know ya feel it in ye'er bones 'iccup, the pull fer purpose. Ya need t' find the reason fo' yer fight lad." Hiccup stood as though he had been struck with the staff still in Gobber's hands. "Aye I know lad. 'ave fo' some time. Yer not like some of th' rest of us. Ye've got some fate in yer step. Th' question is, what are ya goin' ta do with it? Wh'ts yer purpose?" Hiccup was star struck. And here he thought this man couldn't tell the difference between red and blue, but here Gobber was, describing Hiccup's very soul with insightfulness that was almost terrifying coming from him. Hiccup looked up at Gobber with a tired expression, "I don't know Gobber, I haven't found my fate yet. It seems like all I have is a whole ton of questions and not very many answers lately." Gobber sighed and looked away, then glanced back and said, "Aye, I know lad. How 'bout fer now we get ya some food? We'll worry abou' life's questions later. Alrigh'?" Gobber was relieved to see the heavy look in Hiccup's eyes let up a little again. "Of course food is the first thing you think of.." Hiccup said with humor in his voice. "Alright, just so long as it's not one of those hideous sandwiches." " _Hideous_?! I'll 'ave ya know my sandwiches are nothin' but divine!" Gobber said as he put down the staff and began to hobble back inside.

 _"Ye've got t' find th' reason ya fight 'iccup."_ Gobber's words echoed in Hiccup's mind as he walked home. The reason for his fight... He had never really thought about it much. At first, it was just something he did as a way to protect himself, and maybe to help him find a way to vent, let off some frustration. But now? He obviously didn't have much of a bully problem anymore, well, physically at least. He had always figured that maybe he could use this skill in a future occupation somehow. He didn't really have much to fight for right now as it was anyway. _'Maybe Gobber means like fighting for the underdog. Protect the weak and that kind of thing. Like finding a sense of justice? But I already have that. No, maybe the point is to find what to do with it, how to direct what's already there. Yeah! That makes sense...'_ Hiccup continued to reason as to what Gobber meant back there. Hiccup paused and looked around. Nighttime had fallen, and the street lights were lighting up the path with a dim golden glow. He glanced up at the moon. It was odd, how despite all the light it seemed that the world was slightly darker than usual. There weren't any visible stars and that only added to the feeling that the shadows could reach your very soul. Hiccup breathed in the cool fall air. Earth and the sent of whatever the nearest house was having for dinner filled his lungs. Hiccup slowly willed his muscles to unwind. He pulled his hoodie closer and continued home. Yes, something was stirring in the air. Now if only he could lay a finger on what exactly.

Hiccup walked stepped into the house quietly. It wasn't late, but no doubt his father had already locked himself in his room again. Hiccup went to the kitchen and checked the cabinets and fridge to see what they had on hand. How he managed to escape another one of Gobber's sandwiches was a miracle he couldn't take credit for, but he would count his blessings and find something edible now that his appetite had returned. He began pulling out some ingredients for what he liked to call "fixin's casserole," because you could make it out of whatever "fixin's" you happened to have on hand. Looks like this one would be a rare beef based dinner, Hiccup observed. Grabbing an a skillet, he started chopping an onion up to toss in with the beef. Hiccup leaned over the stove as he let the spices take him back to when he was little. Hiccup giggled as he recalled the first time he was tall enough to see the counter where his mom would create what magic struck her creativity that day. Laughing, she would call it her creative itch. _"I've got to do something new when it hits you see"_ She would tell Hiccup as he stared with eyes full of wonder at his plate. _"Where does it come from?"_ He asked her as they cleaned up. _"Ah, from deep, deep within. Maybe from your very soul. You can't see it, but you feel it. It keeps you awake at night if you ignore it you know! It's our will to be alive and not just breathing that brings it 'round in the first place."_ She would say, looking thoughtful. _"If life becomes stale in anyway it's that inner tick that gets your blood flowing again. Why do think some people joke about a mid-life crisis?"_ She would grin at the thought. _"A little adventure, it's what reminds us of the air in our bodies and the beat to which our heart pumps."_ Hiccup stared eyes wide with wonder at her words. _"Wow.. Does everyone have that?"_ He asked her. _"Indeed, but you'll find that not everyone listens to it."_ She said as Stoic had walked in the door. _"Take your father for instance!"_ She said with a sly grin. _"What about me?"_ Stoic asked with a smirk. _"Ah, we were just talking about how you never listen to the will of the heart!"_ His mom said, grinning up at Stoic. _"Well, I married you didn't I?"_ They laughed at that and continued cleaning up. Ah, how different things were now. He dumped more cheese on what was now a sort of enchiladas in a pan. It was here that he felt closest to his mother and though it came with a fresh reminder of her missing presence, he wouldn't give up the memories for anything.

After dinner Hiccup threw the leftovers in the freezer, glad to have a week of actual food now. He laughed to himself as he saw the freezer meals he dad lived off of. How he could call those hot pockets "food" wasn't something Hiccup thought would ever be clear to him. Hiccup grabbed a small ice pack for his shoulder and went upstairs to his room and sighed. This was pretty much how he lived out his days. Feeling like a stranger in his own house while living off of scraps of random food while fighting all manners of boredom. This, this is why he needed to get outta here. This kind of lifestyle was not healthy.

Hiccup grabbed his phone after seeing the notification light blinking oddly against the dull lighting. He had gotten a text from Jessica, a girl he worked with a few times down at the animal shelter he volunteered at from time to time. He always had a knack for animals and he reckoned he got it from his mother.

 _Hey Hiccup!_

 _I was wondering if_

 _you could stop by the shelter_

 _tomorrow? Apparently, there were_

 _too many animals at the nearby shelter_

 _so we're taking some off their hands_

 _and we could use all the help we can get_

 _with incoming traffic. xD_

 _Hey Jes,_

 _Sure, I'll stop by on my way home_

 _tomorrow._

 _Great, thanks!_

 _No problem, see ya then!_

 _Alright! ^-^_

"Well, at least I'll have something to do tomorrow.." Hiccup said to himself as he put his phone down. He grabbed his journal from his desk and went to the window and, after deciding it wasn't too cold, he climbed out onto the roof to write. Hiccup tried several times to put his thoughts into words, but his mind was still spinning from all that Gobber had said. It wasn't at all like the meathead to talk about things so seriously, or anything serious for that matter... But the look in his eyes still troubled Hiccup. No, that certainly wasn't their typical type of banter. For some reason, it felt like that entire conversation (and lack thereof) had been a type of turning point. Maybe this was some type of universal clue for what direction he should go? Gobber had said he needed to know what you fight for, but what does that even look like? And why was he bringing that up now? Hiccup sighed and brushed his troubled thoughts to the back of his mind as he stumbled back inside and to his bed. Maybe he just needed to sleep on all of this he thought as he stared at the ceiling. Darkness took over the room, and his mind as he drifted off to sleep.

Next day after school, Hiccup trudged through the forest again and headed in the direction of the shelter. This worked out, as he was kinda trying to avoid Gobber anyway. The downside was that in order to get to the shelter Hiccup had to leave the wonderful coverage of the trees. Stepping onto the sidewalk, Hiccup snuggled deeper into his hoodie, grateful for the mobile sanctuary. He quietly observed the bustle of the world around him. People racing from one destination to another. Kids dragging their parents and parents dragging their kids. So many people, faceless and dull. A sea of grey and only a few standing out. A typical thing amidst humanity today. There were a few people that would occasionally stand out to Hiccup, and he often amused himself trying to imagine and figure out why they stood out and what they were like based on mere seconds of seeing them. A man walking with two young girls laughing and zipping back and forth with them and yet despite no ring on his finger, the girls looked happy to be around him. No doubt a father who loves his children no matter what the circumstances in life. A sweet-faced lady, walking tall and confident, perhaps she had been in the military or had a degree in engineering. A quiet young lady with a mustard yellow hat, maybe she loved to draw and dreamed of traveling the world. Hiccup always felt like the word "humanity" was just a little bit closer when he did this. Like he could understand how the world spun and destroy the fear of anything by seeing, really seeing the people around him. It's a lot easier, after all, to go to a job interview and do well when you see the life in the eyes in front of you first.

A rapidly approaching car raced right through a puddle before Hiccup could shake himself of his thoughts and jump back and the cold water brought an unpleasant shock of cold. "And then there are the absolute fools.." Hiccup said to himself with a shake of his head. There always was someone who made him question his belief that there was good in the world. Hiccup examined himself to survey the damage. "Looks like I'll have to do a load of darks later." The muddy water had splashed all over his jeans, but thankfully and almost miraculously it missed his sweater. Nothing is more heartbreaking then something happening to a favorite sweater, especially a treasured hoodie. After all, hoodies are essential to life. He pushed off the mud as best he could but regretted it as now he had mud on his hands and nowhere to put it but back on his jeans. "Lovely" Hiccup muttered. Once the shelter was in view, Hiccup let out a sigh of relief at the sight of the odd little building. It sort of looked like a toddler had been entrusted with the paint job, and that someone had cut out magazine dogs and cats and plastered them all over the door and wall. Not the most encouraging picture to potential adopters, if they could even find the shelter in the first place. From the street view, it looked more like an abandoned restaurant than an animal shelter. Hiccup grinned at the thought of people needing a secret handshake to get into the place as he pushed the door open. An ever familiar ding of the bell made a quiet entrance impossible, not that Hiccup minded too much.

"Oi Hiccup! Is that you?" Jessica shouted from wherever she currently was hidden in the building. "Yeah Jes, it's me!" Hiccup hollered back. "Come give me a hand will ya?" Jessica yelled. "Where exactly are you?" Hiccup asked while heading to the back to try and find said screaking girl. "Well, what do we have here?" Hiccup asked when he rounded the corner to the sort of doggo spa and saw Jessica with a currently very sudsy chihuahua. "Oh, this here is Master Rhino!" She said while lifting him up in the air like lion king, bubbles running down her arm and landing on the floor in the process. "Well good evening Master Rhino!" Hiccup said with a bow, "I do hope you find the service to your liking?" Rhino blinked up at Hiccup with a rather indignant expression. "Tsk tsk, well that won't do, we must fix this at once! Jessica, I do believe Master Rhino means to mention that the availability of treats is not up to par, please do see to it at once." Hiccup said with a flourish and a quick clap of his hands. "Why, but of course milord! We shall find means of repairing this predicament." Jessica said with a curtsy, Rhino still in her hands and looking rather bored as the little dog turned his head in disinterest. Jessica laughed as she straightened and Hiccup chuckled heartily with her. "Hey, thanks for stopping by, I really appreciate it." Jessica said to Hiccup when her laughter died down. "Oh yeah! No problem. It's been too long since I last stopped by anyway." Hiccup said with a shrug. "I know, it's been forever since I last saw-OH my cow Hiccup! What did you do to your clothes?" Jessica questioned as she finally caught sight of Hiccup's soaked clothes. "Eh, it was just some clown on the road, he was driving too fast when he hit a conveniently placed puddle." Hiccup said with a sheepish smile. "Sheesh! Well grab one of those towels and dry off some!" Jessica said with a nod towards the pile of folded towels on the counter. "Then once you're done you can exercise Big Duke!" "Ah yes, and the dictatorship has returned!" Hiccup said with a mock nod of respect as he walked past Jessica. "Hey watch it, mister!" Jessica said as she punched him in the shoulder, leaving a fist shape of bubbles on his sweater. "Hey hey hey! Easy, easy!" Hiccup lifted his hands in surrender with a laugh as he walked backward out of the door.

Hiccup flicked the bubbles off of his sweater as he headed in the direction of the kennels in search of Big Duke. Rubbing a tired hand across his face, Hiccup reached for a leash out of the pile that was somehow still organized and headed for the kennel at the end of the row. Big Duke was a deceivingly sweet Rottweiler who had been left on the side of the road a few months ago. Hiccup was the first male that Big Duke let come near him, even though Hiccup didn't figure that meant much since he wasn't much of a threat no matter how you diced it. Still, Duke didn't really seem to care for anyone other than Hiccup and Jessica and more or less tolerated anyone else who came to take care of him. So it was no surprise when the moment Duke caught a whiff of Hiccup he became a blur of brown and black. "Hey there Duke! How are you? I know, I know, I should've visited sooner. But look who's been getting bigger in the meantime, huh?" Hiccup spoke as he opened the kennel and stepped inside, bending down to pet Big Duke and snap the leash on. "Arg, I'm happy to see you too, now... hold.. still!" But the Big Duke would not sit. Rather, Duke knocked Hiccup square on his already sore rear and promptly plopped himself onto Hiccup's lap. "Well, while it is truly magnificent to be appreciated, I am here to escort you for a walk!" Hiccup said, almost pouting at the big dog. Hiccup took a moment to just breath. Animals truly were a source of comfort and peace. Well, as much peace as a two-ton oaf who's tail wagging could rock a navy ship could be classified as anyway. "Alright, come on Duke, let's get those legs stretched properly, okay big boy?" Hiccup said while giving the dog a fond scratch behind the ears.

Hiccup walked Duke out the back to the walk areas and his mind wondered again while he held the leash. That is, he _was_ holding on absentmindedly, until Big Duke decided to bolt after some random thing Hiccup couldn't see. "AHHHHH NO DUKE!" Hiccup yelled as he fought to keep a hand on the leash. It just so happened that it was his sore shoulder that Duke had decided to yank, and Hiccup gritted his teeth with the now sharp ache that bloomed across his should and chest. _'And this is how it ends, isn't it?'_ Hiccup thought to himself as he was drug around the yard hanging on for dear life. "Hiccup! What on earth are you doing?!" Jessica appeared in the doorway, no doubt drawn to the scene by the noise. "Me?! Ask Duke!" Hiccup yelled back. "Well let go ya bloody dingo! The yard is fenced!" Jessica said. _'Of course, it is..'_ Hiccup thought as he let go and tumbled into a roll.

Jessica came running up. "Dude, are you okay?" She asked while helping him up. "Oh yeah, considering I saw my life flash before my eyes while getting tossed about like a rag doll. Oh, not to mention I'm pretty sure it's safe to say my arm is now retired for life, I'd say I'm just peachy." Hiccup said with a small roll of his eye. "Alright, alright, let's get you both inside ya sissy. Some help you are, dying on me within the first half an hour.." Jessica said. "Hold up, I'm not dead, and it's not _my_ fault!" Hiccup said with an indignant air. "Uh huh, whatever you say," Jessica replied. "Duke! Com'ere you giant tank! I have something you might want!" As she spoke, she lifted a bag out of her pocket that smelled very suspicious and odd. Duke clearly recognized the bag, he came bounding over with a ferocity that had Hiccup wondering if he shouldn't run for cover... "Now what on earth is that?" Hiccup asked as he eyed the dog now sitting like an innocent angel, staring with bated breath at the bag Jessica dangled teasingly. "Liver treats! A dog's best friend I tell ya! I should've warned you, I've been trying to train Duke lately and found that he's a huge fan of these. Won't look twice and a cat when he knows I have have become my secret weapon!" She said, with a flutter of her fingers, as if to describe magic. "Yeah, couldn't have used some of that at all." Hiccup said with a facepalm. Jessica eyed him. He was still holding his shoulder, though no doubt he didn't realize it. The dork clearly looked tired and stressed. But in good ol' Hiccup fashion, of course, ````he didn't let her know that he was a little under the weather. She sighed.

"Alright ya knucklehead, go home." "What? Why?" Hiccup asked, surprised, "Because one, you're useless to me injured. Two, dude, I can see the bags under your eyes. You need rest! It doesn't take a genius to figure that out." She said, staring at Hiccup pointedly. Hiccup stared at her, attempting to convince her she was wrong with sheer willpower. She stared back, raising an eyebrow. He lost and dropped his head with a sigh. "Fine. But I blame you." "ME?" "Yeah, you." He confirmed. "How exactly?" She asked. "You didn't tell me about your little secret weapon!" He replied while pointing to the bag still dangling from her hand and the huge dog who was currently spinning in circles in hopes of winning favor and a treat. "Fair enough. Shall we call in even and you go get some sleep?" Jessica asked. "Fine." Hiccup said as he crossed his arms, winced and uncrossed them as nonchalantly as he could. "Just don't wait so long before you come hang again, ya hear?" Jessica asked as she guided them all back to the building. "I know, I know, I'm sorry." Hiccup said as he pet Duke a little bit more.

He waved over his shoulder at Jessica as he headed into the now darkened evening. "Try and get your dad to let you keep Duke! He'd come with a bag of treats, free of charge!" Jessica shouted as she grew smaller in the distance. "Couldn't happen in a million years!" He yelled back. She just waved him off and headed inside. Hiccup sighed as he headed back through the forest. That wasn't at all how Hiccup had hoped that would have gone, he had been looking forward to an opportunity to get her thoughts on what Gobber said. Oh well, it wasn't like he couldn't text her later, though getting a reply was a fifty-fifty chance. At least he could get out of these clothes, there was a chill in the air that didn't blend very nicely with anything wet. Hiccup kicked a small rock on the path and watched as it bounced into the trees and tumbled out of sight. Hiccup glanced up through the now nearly barren trees. The cloud filled sky cast an ominous light on the grey world around him. Hiccup shivered, though it wasn't from the cold this time and hurried on.

As Hiccup stepped through the front door, he took note that his father's car was parked outside though the lack of light or warmth let him know that his father had already retreated back into the cave that is his room. He wandered into the kitchen to grab another ice pack, reminding himself to but the one still in his room back into the freezer, since he seemed to have an ongoing need for them of late. Heated up leftovers and a quick glass of milk and he headed upstairs to his own cave. After a quick hot shower and a change of clothes, Hiccup sat at his desk to study as he ate. Pulling out a notebook, Hiccup went over his plans to leave again. It seemed so simple. Pack what few things he has the day before his graduation, graduate, and take the next bus outta here. The hard part of it all was figuring out where to go. There was always the big cities, but Hiccup had a feeling a city would eat him alive if he didn't calculate his moves very carefully. The best option so far would be to choose a college, find a place close to it, get a job and start working to go to school. Despite the bad taste that left in Hiccup's mouth, it still was a better option than sitting around here waiting to die. Hiccup tapped his chin with his pencil. He hadn't thought about Gobber. Leaving him wouldn't be easy, and the recent confusion that Hiccup felt didn't make saying goodbye any more appealing. He pushed a hand across his face. _'Why did things have to get complicated? Then again, of course it did. My type of luck after all.'_ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. Jessica was right, he needed sleep. _'Sure, sleep now, answers later.'_ He thought to himself.

The moon was now visible through the still slightly clouded sky and the light filtered through the curtains. Hiccup walked to the window and leaned against the wall as he stared out aimlessly. _'Mom, what should I do? What would you do?'_ Hiccup let out a bitter laugh. If his mom was still here, his life would never be like this in the first place. He would probably have a job at a shop nearby and would have chased some random dream, like to become an artist or writer or something. His mom would've encouraged him to dream big and backed him up the whole way. No use in wishful thinking now. His mom would've made the best of the situation, that's all Hiccup could strive to do now anyway. Putting his dishes up and throwing the ice packs back in the freezer, Hiccup finally stumbled into bed.

That night, his dreams were scattered and restless as Hiccup dreamt about high places, running and green eyes peering out of the shadows...


End file.
